Finding desirable media content (e.g., movies, books, applications, videos, music, videos, search results, etc.) can be difficult for a user. For instance, within a media service, a user may search for “action movies” or browse movies in the “action” category. Typically, search results presented in response to the query or within the “action” category may be a large set of movies that satisfy the search query or are in the category. Some services may also provide a set of filters that allow the user to refine search results or filter the display of content such as by price, date, rating, etc.; however, these types of filters are typically static and are not relevant to the search results or the particular content being displayed. In addition, these filters may not be specific to the user who performed the search.